Berkmann Cathedral
"The Trilliant Ring is proud to present the new cathedral on Navette, known internally as NeonIII. We are honored to offer a product of such scale to the esteemed High Church. An excerpt from the Trilliant Code states: 'The word that is Trilliant realizes truth.' It is most fitting that the voice of truth itself - The High Church of the Messiah-as-Emperor - should reside in a Trilliant construction." '' ''- Public Statement by the Trilliant Ring The Cathedral on Navette was designed by the Trilliant Ring and commissioned by the The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Referred to as the NeonIII Project, the Cathedral is an atmospheric complex that floats above the surface of the planet. History The complex was commissioned before the start of the War Against the Artificials, during the reign of the Cygnus Emperox. Initial construction began on Trillia IX, where the main drive section was assembled, then was taken apart and transported to Navette. During the War, construction of the facility was largely halted, as the synthetic labor imported from Trillia was decommissioned. After the war, local contractors from Navette were signed on to complete construction. With the latest advancements in construction methods and technologies, Trilliant was able to complete the project as scheduled. Renaming There was a brief period where the cathedral’s name was to be changed to reflect Navette’s historical name, but after some debate the name was determined to still be applicable as-is, as the cathedral’s presence graces not just Navette, but the Berkmann system as a whole. Layout The Berkmann Cathedral is an amalgamation of eight majestic megastructures, each designed with one of the Ten Virtues in mind. By the hands of Trilliant Originators, each of the structures in the Berkmann Cathedral is intricately decorated and expertly designed, all at a breathtaking scale. As with most Trilliant constructions it is primarily made out of various trillium alloys, but gold, marble, rare woods, stained glass, and gems have also been used for decoration. The Berkmann Cathedral is designed to be more than just a place of worship, the vast complex lends itself to support a community. The Berkmann Cathedral is capable of slow horizontal and vertical movement. However, it is mostly stationary and it rarely strays far from New Antioch for the ease of visitors from the planet’s only spaceport. Trilliant Transit Tubes The megastructures are connected by Trilliant Transit Tubes which allow for effortless travel around the vast grounds of NeonIII. The transit tubes are traversed via luxurious grav-trams in smaller sub-tubes inside the larger tube. The unpleasant jolts that usually come with mediocre public transport are greatly reduced using compensating grav nodes. Some trams are adjusted to arrive as fast as comfortably possible, these are equipped with catering staff specialized in quick, refreshing foods. Others simulate the traditional train experience with full course meals and travel at a relaxing pace. From an orbital view, NeonIII resembles the visual representation of triply ionized neon. A core of Ten Holy Virtues (the protons) and ten branches of the High Church (the neutrons) surrounded by seven structures (the electrons). Additionally, the inner transit tubes form the symbol of the High Church. The Underdomes Each of the megastructures has a half-sphere or a rounded base on which the structure is built, referred to as the Underdomes. The Underdomes house all the technology required to keep everything running, most notably they hold numerous powerful Trilliant grav engines that keep the complex airborne. Access to the Underdomes is heavily restricted, with entrances guarded by Trilliant Security forces. Aside from security forces, only maintenance workers are allowed to enter and even they require explicit permission from a high ranking Trilliant engineer. The Underdomes hold the impressive mechanisms that rings the large church bells below each structure. The ten bells are used to welcome important visitors, announce particularly important events or to ring in specific holidays. Other, less sensitive, parts of the Underdomes house Trilliant office complexes for the countless number of functionaries required to manage the Cathedral. Locations 1 The Sanctuary of Faith The Sanctuary is the centerpiece of the Berkmann Cathedral and the tallest of the megastructures. The black and gold trillium spire reaches for the sky alongside its many towers. Surrounding the Sanctuary is an array of organ pipes which, when accompanied by the largest of the ten bells, ensures its beloved hymns are heard throughout the complex. The largest chamber of the Sanctuary is the main worship hall which spans most of the bottom floor. Despite the hall’s staggering size, sermon leaders need not encumber themselves with microphones or similar unwieldy technology. The hall itself is designed to amplify the voice originating from the estrade. Using new and ingenious Trilliant acoustic architecture the speaker’s voice is amplified by walls and nearby pillars. When a sermon starts the Trilliant Acoustic Transfer Surfaces (TATS) in walls and pillars activate to regulate the audio using preprogrammed templates. The surrounding towers in the Sanctuary are personal living spaces and studies for arch lectors, high inquisitors, the High Priest of Navette, and luxurious guest rooms for the Exarchs. Floors of glittering gold fill these rooms and are accented with marble detailing. 2 & 4 The Pagodas of Propriety and Fortitude The preparation for ceremonies, rites, and sermons take place in the Pagodas of Propriety and Fortitude. Everything from the dressing of the preacher to the production of proper incense occurs in the Pagodas. For this reason, the main building has tailor studios, herbal gardens, and other small-scale production facilities. The floors are mainly marble and red porphyry tiles. Many of the Trilliant Ring's famous tailors and artisans have signed up to work within the Pagodas. However, the holiest of tasks are restricted to the priests. 3 The Temple of Justice Inside the Temple of Justice are courtrooms of varying sizes, gleaming with polished black granite tiles and gold detailing. The Temples includes everything from private halls for internal disputes to expansive courtrooms for major interplanetary incidents. The top floor is split into two luxurious living quarters with accompanying offices, one for the Berkmann Crux Richter and one for the Crux Scharfrichter, and both of their respective employees. There are also permanent accommodations for each of the Houses Major and Minor, in case representatives have to stay for an extended time. The Temple of Justice is also home to the crusaders at Navette. 5 The Ark of Wisdom The Ark is a place of discussion, reflection, and learning. Its floors are tiled with green malachite and gold detailing. It houses many libraries and lecture halls where many priests start their service to the High Church. An expansive collection of tomes and writings on theology can be found in the Ark, as well as explanations and reflections on the sacred writings from the Church's foremost scholars. Everything a new priest needs to build a repertoire of sermons is available here, as well as terminals to store and recall their writings and findings. Each priest can access their portfolio in the Ark of Wisdom, the stages of the Sanctuary of Faith, or in the Gardens of Temperance should they require a more serene environment to study. Its lower section is a public space for learning and enlightenment, while the most sacred of texts are kept in the upper libraries. These chambers are only accessible to those with the standing of Arch Lector and above. 6 The Garden of Temperance Aside from the entrance tower the Garden is enclosed in a massive biosphere. The Garden’s paths are lined with rose quartz tiles, which reflect the ample light that floods in during the daytime. Localized climate control technology allows for a diverse selection of flora, both naturally grown and aesthetically arranged. The Garden holds many breathtaking sights: A snow peaked artificial mountain is covered by the bright pink canopy of Tjeri trees, while picturesque cottages are dotted around a purple hued lake (coloured with Tiberian algae). The Garden has enough room for retreats for acolytes in training during fasting, as well as personal gardens of the High Priest. While generally functionaries of the Trilliant Ring keep the garden maintained and arranged, services are available should a particular priest or dignitary require a customized arrangement. Regular cycles occur, with visiting florists and cultural ambassadors from the Trilliant Ring experimenting with new arrangements. Several times a year new displays are exhibited in the gardens. These exhibits often focus on the wonders of a particular planet's flora and climate, or demonstrate the ecology of a rare and hard to access locale within the vastness of Acheron Rho. 7 & 9 The Monastery of Diligence and Integrity The Monastery is the social hub of the Berkmann Cathedral. Its floors host stark and contrasting patterns, set in marble and accented with gold and zircon. The Monastery contains the majority of the residential quarters for acolytes, priests, and visitors - as well as restaurants, food courts, cafes, health clinics, and shops. The Great Plaza is a meeting place for all inhabitants and the place where ideas are formed and shared. However, since it is in our everyday lives we are most vulnerable to temptation, the monastery also has its quiet corners with confession booths. 8 The Gates of Charity The Gates of Charity is the entrance to the Berkmann Cathedral. Exotic carpets and silvered tiles provide a welcoming atmosphere, while brighter marble and sapphire details give the Gates a depth of mystery. This is where new acolytes are initiated and where visitors are welcomed. Half of the floor space is designated as parking space for shuttles and smaller space-yachts. To make room for new visitors shuttles are generally lowered into the Underdomes for temporary storage. The Underdomes also hold emergency shuttles, fuel reserves, and equipment. Being the main entrance and having frequent exchange with the Underdomes, the Gates of Charity is the most heavily guarded of the structures. Crux officers scan incoming and outgoing shuttles and visitors, while House Crux and Trilliant Security forces regularly patrol both the Gates and the Underdomes. The Gates is also where The Neon Special (commonly known as the Sky Train, see New Antioch) stops. 10 The Towers of Hope The Towers house shrines to all Emperox*, including a newly built depiction of Emperox Pyxis Solanum Rona as well as depictions of martyrs of the faith from the War Against the Artificials. The Towers are decorated in silver tiles with obsidian and grandidierite details. The darker and more austere color gives the hall a sense of grandiosity and evoke reverence to the storied history of the Empire. The innermost chamber is named the Hall of Tears. It is a place of mourning and silence completely soundproof from the outside world. Sophisticated acoustic cancellation technology dampens any sounds inside to preserve atmosphere. *As per custom, the shrine to the Sixth Emperox is veiled. In addition, the tower designated to the Ninth Emperox currently has no shrine.Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Trilliant Ring Locations Category:Helesco